The majority of current standardized video coding algorithms are based on hybrid video coding. In hybrid video coding methods, several different lossless and lossy compression schemes are used in order to achieve the desired compression gain. Hybrid video coding is also the basis for ITU-T standards (H.26x standards such as H.261, H.263) as well as ISO/IEC standards (MPEG-X standards such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4).
The most recent and advanced video coding standard is currently the standard denoted as H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC). This is a result of standardization efforts by joint video team (JVT), a joint team of ITU-T and ISO/IEC MPEG groups.
Moreover, a video coding standard called High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is being considered by Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC), with the particular aim of improving efficiency regarding the high-resolution video coding.